613: Yaarp
Yaarp, A.K.A. Experiment 613, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating sonic blasts from his megaphone-like head. His one true place is at Lilo's hula school as an alien invasion alarm and a buzzer. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when Mrs. Hasagawa watered her fruit and 613's pod got wet. After Pleakley captured him when Stitch could not, he named him with a word from his native planet. 613 was also seen in "Spike" at the Ohana-Rama. Personality Yaarp is very friendly, but responds quickly and dramatically to the way he is treated. For example, if he feels intimidated or provoked, he will emit loud sonic blasts. If he feels safe or unthreatened, he will emit small, gentle honks as a sign of trust and affection. Yaarp, for the most part, is pretty simple and laid-back. However, he is very ready-minded and cautious. Yaarp is a bit jumpy and nervous, sometimes sounding his horn at improper times because something trivial startled him. Appearance Yaarp is a small, turquoise/blue lemur-like experiment with four arms, small floppy dog-like ears, and a curious foghorn-like device on his head. The device, the tips of his ears, and the single ring on his tail, as well as the tail's tip, are all blue. The area around his eyes, his muzzle and chest/belly, and his pawpads are all a lighter variant of his body color. He stands 2 feet 2 inches tall, is very light and weighs around 15-20 lbs. Special Abilities Yaarp can produce devastating sonic blasts through his megaphone-like antenna. These noises can range from small honks to massive shock waves that can shatter buildings and cause acute loss of hearing. His tail can act like a spring, as he often bounces on it instead of using his limbs. Yaarp has extreme drumming skills (can hit drums with speeds over 250 mph). Yaarp has shown to be skilled in playing the foghorn-like device on his head like a trumpet. Gallery ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-47-54.jpg|Yaarp's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h05m37s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h05m45s29.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m04s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m11s31.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m34s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m40s66.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h06m50s151.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h33m31s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h07m28s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h38m41s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h39m10s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h40m02s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h39m44s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h08m44s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h08m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h09m17s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m21s88.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h49m47s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m40s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m47s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-20h04m35s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h41m53s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h40m49s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h40m36s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h43m24s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h43m33s128.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h09m59s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m17s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m09s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-11h42m42s136.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h10m34s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h10m27s20.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h12m34s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h10m41s176.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h12m20s141.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m02s43.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m09s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m14s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m19s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m09s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m16s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h13m26s26.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m21s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m26s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h14m37s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h15m11s26.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h15m37s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m18s202.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m37s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m49s13.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h16m57s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h17m09s186.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h17m18s40.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h17m37s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h18m15s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h19m31s68.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h19m44s184.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m03s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m27s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m42s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m52s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h48m46s210.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h22m14s167.png vlcsnap-2013-06-10-20h05m28s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h23m09s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h23m17s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h23m46s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h25m28s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h25m39s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h25m59s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h26m11s239.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h28m12s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h27m57s14.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h29m24s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h29m56s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h30m35s218.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h30m47s195.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h30m53s9.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h31m31s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h33m11s104.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-38.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-49.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-04-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h58m09s153.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-13h42m18s138.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-13h41m27s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h45m57s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h45m40s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h46m56s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h46m43s211.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-16-50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h44m33s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h48m20s151.png screenCapture 28.01.13 1-20-58.jpg 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h55m20s100.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h55m08s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m50s113.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m53s165.png|Yaarp captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Yaarp.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-57.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-15-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg panes91.jpg Trivia *Yaarp is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Yaarp's pod color is yellow. *Yaarp is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 613 Primary function: Noisemaker". *Yaarp's tail appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males